infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Abigail Walker
Abigail Walker, more commonly referred to as Fetch, is a Conduit/Bioterrorist who can control neon. She is the tritagonist in Infamous: Second Son, and the main protagonist of Infamous: First Light. She is the third playable protagonist in the InFamous series, following Cole MacGrath and Delsin Rowe. Following her escape from the Department of Unified Protection after seven years of detention in Curdun Cay, Abigail set up her base in Seattle, where she began targeting drug dealers for what they had done to her and her late brother Brent Walker. She later encountered another Conduit, Delsin Rowe, and became a major ally of him, helping him take down the D.U.P's leader, Brooke Augustine alongside another Conduit and ally, Eugene Sims. Biography Early life Abigail grew up in New Jersey, not knowing she was one of the many Conduits who survived the RFI's activation.The Final Piece. Infamous 2. This all changed, however, when her powers awakened somewhere in her late teens, causing her parents to try and turn her over to the authorities, knowing they were essentially sending their daughter to prison. To prevent this, Abigail's brother Brent Walker ran away from home with his little sister. However, as they moved from city to city, the pair grew desperate for some sort of comfort and solace; in the end, they came across a group of drug dealers, and became addicted. Brent was the first of the two to get clean, and realizing that the D.U.P.'s authority didn't extend beyond the border, made plans to sneak into Canada, encouraging his sister not to use her powers and thereby not attract any attention to them. One day Brent came back to Abigail missing some teeth, a consequence of the gangs he was running with, and this prompted Abigail to get clean. ''InFamous: First Light'' On the night where the two were about to escape from Seattle into foreign waters, however, they were ambushed by the Akurans while Abigail was getting their money. While Abigail was able to get away, Brent was not so lucky and was captured. Abigail made contact with Brent's former employer Shane, who took advantage of her naivete to manipulate her into helping him win a gang war with the Akurans. When Brent was finally found, Shane took him prisoner and forced Abigail to continue helping him, single-handedly handing him control of Seattle's drug trade and even securing him the police's favor. Unfortunately, with the D.U.P. on to them, Abigail had become a dangerous liability and Shane attempted to kill her in a homemade gas chamber. Not only had he failed, but Abigail's rage allowed her to break out of the trap, which led her to "negotiate" a new deal with him: either he would hand over her brother or she would pick apart his gang and his operation piece by piece. Left with no other choice, Shane arranged a final confrontation with Abigail at the Crocodile, where he stuck her with a drug fueled needle and in the resulting haze, killed her brother Brent, leaving her emotionally distraught and defenseless as the D.U.P. took her away to Curdun Cay. Over the next two years, Abigail was trained to use her powers offensively with the unwilling help of another Conduit, Eugene Sims, using his powers to create holographic targets and forced to retell the events leading up to her brother's murder. With the tale complete, Augustine revealed that Shane was in custody and offered Abigail the chance to kill him, a deal that Abigail accepted without hesitation. Abigail's initial attempt, however, instead blew a hole into the outside world, where Shane tried to escape by commandeering a APC, and with Abigail in hot pursuit. Thanks to the D.U.P.'s unwilling assistance, Abigail caught up with Shane and slowly took her revenge upon the drug lord. With Augustine declaring her ready, she had her released into the Military's custody alongside Eugene and Hank, the latter of whom revealed he was smuggled in a Paper clip. ''InFamous: Second Son'' Escape to Seattle On the day of the transport, the Military transport containing Abigail and the other Conduits crashed near Salmon Bay, thanks to Hank. Vowing to use her newly acquired skills to take revenge on the drug dealers, she journeyed to Seattle, taking out a roadblock along the way. Abigail subsequently built a sniper's nest in one of the city's largest neon signs, though she would use others to recharge as well. She also set up an altar dedicated to her brother in the alley where he was killed. Over the next two weeks, Abigail tracked down and assassinated 21 of Seattle's drug dealers, using her powers to set up elaborate tributes to her brother at each crime scene. The D.U.P used this to their advantage by manipulating news agencies to portray her as a relentless killer that randomly targeted innocent civilians. As a result, unrest among the populace spread, with activists using her as an example to protest against drugs and Conduits. Abigail was eventually tracked down by the Delsin Rowe and Reggie Rowe, who sought to learn more about Brooke Augustine, the head of the D.U.P. Spotting Delsin snooping around the crime scenes of one of her latest victims, she fired at him from her sniper's nest and subsequently ran when he attempted to pursue her. Thanks to her neon powers, Abigail was able to escape easily. However, when she later went to one of the city's neon signs to recharge, she was ambushed by Delsin, who grabbed her, causing him to acquire her power over neon. Briefly stunned, Abigail managed to recover and ran away, believing Delsin to be a D.U.P agent. However, as Delsin now possessed her Light Speed ability, he was able to chase after her, despite her attempts to stop him. Eventually cornered atop a building, Abigail saw an opportunity and shattered the glass roof on which she and Delsin stood, causing them to drop down into an auditorium filled with neon signs. Using the signs as energy sources, Abigail engaged Delsin more directly, but found her powers to be weakening when he began draining the signs. She was subsequently forced on the defensive when Delsin developed the Neon Beam ability, with which he eventually defeated her. Collapsing on the stage, Abigail tried to fight back against Delsin, who once more took hold of her to fully absorb her powers. The pair then passed out, with Reggie appearing shortly thereafter to help his brother up and take Abigail into custody. Alliance with Delsin ;Good Karma/Canon Thanks to Delsin's intervention, Abigail was not arrested and instead taken under his wing, so that she could learn self-restraint in hunting down the drug dealers. She subsequently agreed to help Delsin in gaining more control over his newly acquired powers by tracking down core relays. While they did so, Delsin attempted to convince her into taking the dealers alive and acting more responsibly as a Conduit. This sparked an idea in Abigail's mind, in which she decided that, instead of going after the dealers themselves, they should be going after the suppliers. She subsequently procured information on a large drug shipment that was stored at the marina. Together with Delsin, she destroyed the boats carrying the drugs, then assisted him in tailing the spooked suppliers to a remote alley. There, Abigail and Delsin subdued the last of the dealers and freed their hookers, before retiring for the night. ;Evil Karma/Non-Canon Thanks to Delsin's intervention, Abigail was not arrested and instead taken under his wing, though Reggie warned him the price would be Delsin's to pay if she attacked somebody again. She subsequently agreed to help Delsin in gaining more control over his newly acquired powers by tracking down core relays. While they did so, Delsin attempted to convince her to go after the Lifeline activists instead of the drug dealers. Abigail eventually grew to see Delsin's point of view and began attacking the activists, disrupting their many rallies. She then decided to target the protesters' leader, though it took several tries and the elimination of many D.U.P troops to find him. With Delsin's help, she recorded her murder of the Lifeline leader, blaming the activists for her violent behavior, following which she hooked up with Delsin and spent the night with him. Taking down Augustine Following Delsin's acquisition of the Video power in the Lantern District, Abigail called him to ask about the rampage left behind in downtown Seattle, believing he was behind it, as the destruction involved the use of Smoke manipulation. She later met with him to discuss his connection with Hank, being suspicious of the Smoke Conduit's motives. While Delsin went to find Hank, Abigail was recaptured by Augustine alongside fellow escapee Eugene and brought to a makeshift D.U.P prison camp on an artificial island off the coast of the city. Although restrained during the confrontation between Delsin and Augustine, Abigail was still able to escape when the island collapsed. Later, she joined Delsin as he ascended Augustine's headquarters, opening up several vents for him to use, as well as aiding him in combat. Once they reached the roof of the building, Abigail used her Neon powers to create an entrance, so that Delsin could end Augustine's hold over Seattle and dismantle the D.U.P. *'Good Ending/Canon': After Augustine's operations were shut down, Abigail reunited with Delsin and Eugene, with their names cleared from the propaganda that had previously been spread about them. She then aided her fellow Conduits in jump-starting a new era in which humans and Conduits could co-exist. *'Evil Ending/Non-Canon': After Augustine was killed by Delsin, Abigail joined him and Eugene in taking control of the city, usurping the D.U.P's position of power. Powers and abilities Neon Manipulation: Abigail's Neon powers have manifested themselves somewhere in her late teens. She was trained in controlling them when the D.U.P apprehended her. As a result, Abigail possesses a great degree of control over neon, which she can use in a variety of ways. She is capable of firing volatile beams of neon, as well as shorter consecutive blasts, allowing her to dispatch enemies from great distances. She can also see her opponent's weak spots, allowing her to quickly kill opponents. Abigail can also send a blast of neon wind to put enemies in stasis, allowing her to hit their weak spots easier. She can also send multiple neon rockets to hit many enemies simultaneously. If an attacker ventures too close, Abigail can also generate a concussive force field around herself to temporarily stun them. As for close combat, she uses fast punches and kicks powered up by her neon energy. Abigail is also capable of transforming herself into neon to move around at superhuman speeds, jump large distances, and run up vertical surfaces. Like Delsin, Abigail is able to use Neon Thrusters to slow her descent. Finally, she is able to produce a singularity which draws in enemies for a few seconds, before generating an explosion. * Drain Neon: Activation and replenishment of Neon. Allows Abigail to absorb neon from neon signs and car underlights. Triggered by pressing the touchpad. * Neon Bolt: Fires a bolt of Neon energy. Triggered by pressing R2. ** Rapid Fire: Fires an automatic stream of Neon Bolts. ** Extended Clip: Rapid Fire for 50% longer. *** UltraViolent Light: Rapid for an additional 50% longer. * Light Speed: Allows Abigail to endlessly run in light form. Going through clouds of neon gas while dashing allows her to gain speed. Enemies on the ground cannot see Abigail while she is dashing if they don't already know she is there. Triggered by holding . ** Photon Jump: Allows Abigail to jump during a Light Speed Dash. ** Air Dash: Abigail can perform an Air Dash while in the air. ** Extended Cloud Boost: Passing through a Neon cloud will keep your speed for 50% longer. ** Double Air Dash: Abigail can perform two Air Dashes while in the air. * Stasis Blast: Abigail's Blast. Launches enemies into the air, putting them into a neon energy bubble, where time is frozen. Triggered by pressing L1. ** Charged Blast: Holding L1 will condense the Neon energy and send the Blast three times farther. ** Extended Bubble: Increases the duration of the Stasis Bubble. ** Hyper Charged Blast: Charged Blasts travel 50% faster. ** Longer Blast: Stasis Blasts travel 50% farther. *** Volatile Stasis: Enemies trapped in Stasis take twice as much damage and defeating a floating enemy will cause an explosion. * Homing Missiles: Abigail's Rockets. Upon being fired they split into multiple projectiles that home in on enemies and detonate. Increase the amount of Heavy Ammo through upgrades. ** Large Salvo: 30% more missiles per salvo. ** Massive Salvo: 60% more missiles per salvo. ** Insane Salvo: 100% more missiles per salvo. *** Heavy Detonation: Missiles do extra damage and launch enemies into the air. * Laser Focus: Reveals an enemy's weak points for easy kills. Triggered by pressing L2. ** Enhanced Focus: Laser Focus slows time by an additional 50%. ** Extended Focus: Slows down times for even longer while zooming. ** Weak point Recharge: Hitting an enemy's weak point will recharge your Focus Bar by 50%. *** Enslave: Hitting every weak point on an enemy will make him fight for you for a short time. *** Extended Captivity: Enemies will fight for you for an even longer amount of time. * Melee: Abigail's melee attacks involve her using fast punches and kicks, which are powered up by her neon energy. ** Melee Finisher: After hitting an enemy a few times, Abigail can then charge her target at near-lightspeed before hitting them with a relativistic dropkick to instantly knock out her foes and send them flying into each other. She can also save her dropkicks for later use and increase the finisher capacity to three with upgrades. The finisher can be used by pressing . ** Dash Strike: During a dash, the player can press to quickly knock enemies away and put them into stasis. ** Dash Strike Recharge: Hitting an enemy with a Dash Strike will instantly recharge finishers. *** Mega Finisher: Finishers now create explosions that damage enemies. * Neon Bubble Shield:This ability is not playable but she was seen to use it in Second Son as a protective force-field * Neon Singularity: Abigail Walker's Karma Bomb. Abigail proceeds to concentrate her energy into a ball of light and throws into the air which produces a singularity that draws in enemies and explodes shortly after. Defeating enemies will refill the Singularity Meter. ** Supernova: Increases the radius and vacuum power of Neon Singularity. [[Conduits|'Basic Conduit Abilities']]: Abigail has demonstrated the enhanced healing abilities and resistance to damage that all Conduits possess, and has showcased it several times. When at her weakest levels of power, she was able to shrug off a briefcase full of C-4 to the face, which sends her flying out of the building and falling over a dozen stories to onto the street where she is then hit by a passing truck, and gets back up almost immediately as if nothing happened. She is able to casually blow up cars and smash apart shipping containers and D.U.P. concrete barriers with simple punches and kicks, and can dispatch the toughest of D.U.P. troopers with ease with melee combos. She is able to quickly regenerate from any damage in moments, including gunshots through the chest and head. This is acknowledged by Shane, who noted that shooting her to death would be a fruitless effort, and was riddled with bullets while unconscious by his men for an unknown amount of time, and recovered before even regaining consciousness. Appearance Abigail is rather distinctive in her looks, making her easily recognizable. Her dark pink hair, ring piercing, and black earrings all serve to establish her rebellious image. She wears a white shirt that features a pink skull wearing shades and putting a finger to its lips. One top of that is a worn green coat with pink patterns on the back and sides, with the sleeves slightly tucked up, and she wears a wristband. She wears dark red shorts over black ripped tight leggings and dark lavender pink boots. Relationships Delsin Rowe At first, Abigail was hostile towards Delsin, believing him to be a D.U.P agent sent to capture her. After engaging in a fight with him, and understanding the initial misunderstanding of what Delsin was truly after, she was then taken under his wing. She helped him gain control over his newly acquired Neon powers. As the duo worked together in eliminating the D.U.P influence in the various districts of Seattle, the two became very strong allies. Abigail has shown romantic feelings for Delsin, like when she was disappointed when he left before she woke up post-intercourse, and showing care for his well-being before he pursued Hank. However, in the Evil karma mission "Fight Intolerants", their romantic relationship was shown more explicitly. Feeling a sudden burst of energy and wanting to burn it off after killing the Lifeline leader, she asks Delsin if he wants to hook up, and although Delsin is hesitant at first, suggesting that there's more activists out there for them to kill, she reels him in and locks lips with him, in which they proceed to make-out passionately, as Abigail wrapped her legs and arms around Delsin as they have sex off-screen. In the post-mission dialogue, Abigail thanked Delsin for having sex with her, but apologized for "all those laser blasts at the end." In terms of an actual relationship, Delsin is just a close friend and ally. Eugene Sims Abigail and Eugene's only screen time together was at the end of Second Son, and they were working together to help Delsin assault Augustine's tower, fighting off the onslaught of the D.U.P, and becoming allies with him. They seem to be on good terms aside from a few remarks thrown at Eugene by Abigail. Brent Walker Brent was Abigail's older brother, who she cared about a lot. After his death, Abigail decided to wipe the city of what caused her to kill him. This shows that they did not have a "Sibling Rivalry". Trivia *Abigail was voiced and motion captured by Laura Bailey who, coincidentally, is married to Travis Willingham, Reggie's and Shane's voice actor. Ironically enough, she has severe antagonistic relationships with both men, in the case of the former, insulting him by calling him 'Powerless', while Reggie however, does not react to this, and in case of the latter, going so far as to kill him. *Abigail mentions being a Pisces in the Evil Karma side. This puts her date of birth between mid-February and mid-March. *Abigail states she "never hurt an innocent person" in her life. However, this is untrue as she was forced to kill police in First Light, and she accidentally killed Brent after being drugged by Shane. *According to a missing person's report found via the Paper Trail game, Abigail is 23 years old. The report also reveals that her parents have been wanting to re-establish contact with her since the death of her brother Brent. *In the manga drawn by Celia Penderghast, Abigail is represented by Inazuma the peahen or, peafowl. "Inazuma" means "lightning bolt" in Japanese, likely a homage to Abigail's powers. *Abigail shares several characteristics with Nix from Infamous 2. **Abigail serves as a love interest to Delsin, explicitly shown in the Evil karma storyline, mirroring Nix's relationship with Evil Cole. **Both possessed a destructive tendency. **Both possessed an issue with authority; Abigail is noticeably dismissive of Reggie, as Nix was with Lucy Kuo. *Abigail's powers can be seen as a reference to the mutant Jubilee from the X-Men series, who also possessed light-based powers. Also like Jubilee, she also happens to have a similar spunky, rebellious, and optimistic attitude in terms of her overall personality. *She is a playable protagonist in First Light. This is the first time in the InFamous series where the main protagonist is female. *Abigail is the most vulgar of all protagonists, swearing very frequently, both in battle and in cutscenes. *She got the nickname "Fetch" when she was nine years old, though she refuses to explain how. This makes her the only protagonist to have a nickname. Even though Delsin and Cole have been given names like Banner Man, Smoketastic Man, Demon of Empire City, and Patron Saint of New Marais, they were only aliases. *She learned her melee attacks by watching anime (Japanese animation), as revealed in First Light. *The events of First Light appear to conflict with what Delsin saw when he probed her mind as he completed the draining of her Neon Manipulation power. Although this could be explained by a combination of the drugs she was taking at the time, combined with the psychological trauma of Brent's death distorting her memory. *In First Light, her New Jersey accent is more noticeable than in Second Son. This could be attributed to First Light's flashbacks taking place between 2015 and 2016, and she spent a year in Curdun Cay before the events of Second Son, which could have caused her to lose her accent. *In First Light, Abigail shows some proficiency in using parkour, though probably not as adept as Cole or Delsin. Instead of climbing, Abigail mainly relies on her powers to scale buildings. *In an interview in 2016, Troy Baker stated that many of the scenes performed by Laura and himself were improvised due to the lack of a completed script. *Laura Bailey also provided the voice for Catwoman in Telltale's BATMAN in 2016, and the voice and facial capture work for Supergirl in 2017's Injustice 2. She also voiced Black Widow in various Marvel related animation and video games. Gallery AbigailFetch.png|Abigail appear on Delsin's phone camera. Abigail Attacks A Civilian.png|Abigail about to attack the activists' leader. Abigailyoung.jpg|Abigail discovering her powers over neon. Abigail2.png|Abigail being trained by the D.U.P. IinFAMOUS-2.jpg|Abigail using her powers. Delsin and Fetch.jpg|Abigail and Delsin engaging D.U.P troops. fetch.jpg|Abigail bantering with Delsin. Delsin_&_Abigail.jpg|Abigail with Delsin. image (2).jpg|Abigail Pixel Avatars on the PlayStation Network(upper right, and bottom left). AbigailWalkerEvolutionPS4Wallpaper.jpg|Evolution of Abigail PS4 Wallpaper. part 2 Screenshot 2016-01-13 01-17-43.png part 2 Screenshot 2016-01-14 13-43-55.png part 2 Screenshot 2016-01-17 19-51-07.png part 2 Screenshot 2016-01-18 14-38-36.png tumblr_naz1aw8PFa1r2l5gfo2_500.gif References Category:Conduits Category:Characters in Second Son Category:Characters in First Light